Désillusion
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Naruto se retrouve face à Sasuke, c'est alors qu'il plonge dans les ténèbres du sharingan...


**Un petit O.S. sur le couple Naru/Sasu, hors manga.**

Désillusion.

Naruto se retrouvait face à face avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami... et était à présent son pire ennemi. Il fixa quelques instants le beau brun ténébreux et remarqua la couleur rouge de ses yeux.  
Avant même que son cerveau ne donne l'alerte, le jeune blond se perdit dans le regard du sharingan. Il quitta la petite clairière où les deux ninja se défiaient. Il se retrouva... totalement ailleurs.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, partout... le vide... ou plutôt les ténèbres. Des nuages noirs épais qui semblaient couler sur son corps, lui soutirer toute chaleur et le noyer dans la haine et le désespoir.  
Le jeune ninja se sentit emporté par ce flot impétueux, il hurla entre deux vagues de ténèbres :

"SASUKE !"

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et fut emporté par la mer de ténèbres, balayé sous sa fureur sans origine. Elle brouillait les pensées du garçon, lui soutirait tout espoir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait, tout se mélangeait et son esprit valeureux s'était comme recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Au fur et à mesure que sa confusion augmentait, il sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Puis, il réalisa enfin. Ceci, c'était l'état d'esprit actuel de Sasuke, toute sa haine et... son désespoir ? Naruto n'imaginait pas son ancien ami désespéré. Aveuglé par la haine, oui, mais pas désespéré. Était-ce le fait d'avoir perdu son frère ? Ou d'affronter un ancien rival et compagnon ? C'était tellement immense... Il ne savait pas. Mais il voulait comprendre !  
Naruto se redressa contre le courant. Il chercha avec son esprit. Il chercha avec son _cœur_.  
Enfin, il le localisa, à l'endroit le plus noir et le plus corrompu, il sentait que c'était là que se trouvait Sasuke.  
Le jeune ninja se battit contre les flots déchaînés, contre la haine qui rongeait son vieil ami.

"SASUKE !"

Il vit alors deux orbes rouges percer la mer des ténèbres. Il s'y dirigea, jetant toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté dans la bataille. Il finit par atteindre le cœur de cette tempête, l'œil du cyclone.  
Il quitta la haine et le désespoir pour le vide. Il n'y avait que le silence au cœur de cet océan enragé. des ténèbres liquides, calmes, flottaient tout autour de lui. Ils tentaient de s'infiltrer dans son être, et Naruto sentit son cœur légèrement vaciller.  
Puis il aperçut Sasuke, et toute sa volonté chassa les ténèbres de son être. Il se dirigea en courant vers son ancien ami et s'écria d'un air soulagé :

"Sasuke !"

Mais le brun ténébreux ne lui renvoya qu'un visage inexpressif. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et s'exclama avec espoir :

"Sasuke, rentrons !"

Il n'obtint tout d'abord pas de réponse, puis Sasuke se dirigea à pas lents vers lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut tout prêt.

"Naruto, que tu es naïf."

le blond haussa un sourcil.

"Sasuke ?"

Le brun commença à tourner autour de Naruto d'un pas régulier, hypnotique, et s'exprimant d'une voix froide et tranchante comme un couteau.

"Je t'ai trahi et tu me demandes encore de rentrer..."

Naruto sentait que derrière le mur froid de ces paroles, un abîme de souffrance se dressait, il insista :

"Sasuke, je sais que tu souffres de tout ça... reviens auprès de ceux qui t'aiment !"

L'apparent calme des ténèbres trembla et s'agita. Sasuke répéta d'une voix dure et haineuse :

"Qui m'aiment ?!"

Tout semblait tourbillonner autour de Naruto. Sasuke, les ténèbres, encore Sasuke, encore les ténèbres...

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais pas combien je souffre ! NARUTO !"

Son nom eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur du blond. La voix de Sasuke semblait tellement déchirée... Il tenta encore de parler.

"Mais Sasuke je tiens à toi !"

Le paysage se déchira autours de lui et tout revint à la normale. Il était de nouveau dans la clairière, il sentait de nouveau la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et... une pression sur ses lèvres ?!  
Naruto ouvrit brutalement les yeux, Sasuke l'embrassait ! Il se dégagea brusquement. Le brun l'observa d'un regard... triste ?

"Tu vois ? Tu en m'aimes pas autant que tu le dis."

Naruto l'observa lui tourner le dos. Il ne réagit pas sur le coup alors que Sasuke s'éloignait à pas lent. Il lui semblait que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Il ne supportait pas de voir Sasuke partir, il ne le pouvait pas... !  
Sans prévenir, il se précipita en courant vers son ancien ami et l'entoura par derrière de ses bras. Il avait été si stupide, lui qui n'avait pas compris !

"Sasuke... reste avec moi ! ne pars pas !"

Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt, Sasuke n'aurait pas eu à souffrir... Le brun se tourna vers lui, son regard semblait perdu.

"Naruto... tu..."

Le blond ne le laissa pas dire un mot de plus et l'embrassa. leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, il ne refusait pas...  
Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, Sasuke rompit le baiser. Il murmura à l'oreille de celui dont il avait toujours refoulé le désir.

"Je t'aime, Naruto..."

Ils s'enlacèrent dans une chaude étreinte.

"Moi aussi..."

**Oui je sais c'est bizarre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ~**


End file.
